Rolling in the Deep
by NikkiKelly
Summary: Sequel to Hurts Like Hell. Jaron sets off in search of Alyx while Sarah and Jareth attempt to find a way to cure the darkness festering inside the Goblin Prince. Little do they know that Mab has called upon the Swamp Hag, Zefiryn to extract her revenge.


**Rolling in the Deep**

**By: Nikki Kelly**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, but I did get two awesome Adele CDs for Christmas… Go me!<strong>

**Author's notes: Wow! I mean… WOW! Thank you to everyone who has been reading Hurts Like Hell. I could have never imagined people liking my story this much. So many lovely reviews!**

**Well… Here comes the sequel… Welcome to Rolling in the Deep.**

**~Nin~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Hopeful and Hopeless Romantics<strong>

_"… Though the adventures weren't over for our heroes just yet…" The mother's soft voice continued as the lightning crashed in the dark night. "They had a bit of trial left before they found their happily ever after…" _

* * *

><p>"I will love the light for it shows me the way,<p>

yet I will endure the darkness

for it shows me the stars."

~Og Mandino

* * *

><p>The soft glow of lantern light illuminated the hall leading to the western tower of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. The forest staircase had slipped into disarray in the absence of their prince. The once lush foliage and beautiful trees were now wilted and drooping. The fairies even held barely the faintest glow. As the lantern light hit their tiny faces, they squinted and began to flit about the staircase. A short breath extinguished the lantern and the fairies began to glow, lighting the staircase. One pale hand reached out in the moonlight and rested against one wilted wall, gently. Slowly, life returned to the staircase and the vegetation grew green and lush. The fairies began to chitter happily, announcing the prescense at their stairs.<p>

Jaron withdrew his hand and smiled, softly, as he began to ascend the staircase to his quarters. At each step he took, the walls bloomed with beautiful orchid and jasmine blossoms. Tiny sprites and fairies alit from the walls to swing from his hair and clothes, giggling and whispering their secrets to him and welcoming him home. Others caressed his scars, murmuring consolingly, and kissing the silver skin. He paused at the top of the steps as one secret drifted into his ear.

"Visitors?" He cocked his head to one side as he opened the door to his room. "When?" He nodded, slowly, at their talk and replied. "Very good… Will you lovelies do a favor for me?

The entire corridor brightened with their glow as they all chattered their agreement. Holding out one palm, Jaron let the largest of the sprites land there. He leaned forward and breathed out his command to it.

"Find the girl."

The entire staircase became a whirlwind of glowing fairies and sprites. They flew past him and into his room, the entire swarm of them spinning around the room. Jaron raced across the room and threw open the doors to his balcony. The swarm flew past him like a million shooting stars in the dark sky, scattering out in every direction. Jaron watched them fade in the distance and turned back to his room. With the flick of one wrist, he closed the balcony doors behind him and crossed to a tall object covered with a dusty tarp. He pulled the tarp down to reveal a simple looking glass. Jaron gazed at his reflection and winced at the scars there. With a deep breath, he began his glamour and watched the scars fade. He still wasn't used to looking at them and he noticed it caused others to stare.

Tearing his thoughts from his past, Jaron studied the simple mirror before him. Though it looked like next to nothing, it was centuries old and one of the few ancient magic mirrors left in the Underground. Unfortunately, like with all ancient magic mirrors, you had to speak to it in rhyme. Jaron sighed, miserably. He was terrible at rhymes. Not quite as bad as Heep-Heep, but still…

"_Mirror, mirror, made of glass… Tell me where I can find that crazy lass._" Jaron rolled his eyes at the absurd line.

The mirror's clear surface became cloudy and a deep voice responded. "_Such a dotty girl hides with ease, especially when her magic agrees._"

Jaron cursed. The blasted girl was blocking him. He tapped his fingers against his chin. "_I need help to track her down… Can you lead me to her closest town_?"

The mirror rippled and sighed. "_Alas, dear Prince, she hides too well, I cannot tell you where she likes to dwell._"

Jaron groaned and sat down on the floor hard. This was getting him nowhere. He rested his head in one hand, trying to think of another question in rhyme.

"_In her travels, her identity is never the same_." The mirror supplied. "_There are few in the Underground who know her true name._"

Jaron's head snapped up and he grinned, a plan forming in his mind. "_I have come not to play a game. I need to know the few's name!_"

"_There is a dwarf who calls her a friend. He can tell you where her trail ends._" The mirror returned. "_Set your sails to the south. Seek out Quigli, the big mouth!_"

"Quigli?" Jaron murmured. At least this was a start.

"_Tiny in stature, but big in heart, Quigli the Dwarf travels in a seafaring cart._" The mirror added. "_If you want to get him pinned, you must find a pirate ship called the Merrow Wind._"

"Pirates, eh? Someone's been a busy girl..." Jaron walked away from the mirror and back out onto his balcony. He gripped the stone ledge with his hands, tightly, and weighed his options. The fairies were out in search for her, but the girl had some unbelievable glamour shielding her, so there was a chance they would never find her. He had the name of the pirate Quigli, but if the man really was a pirate it could take Jaron months to track him down. This girl was causing him a lot of trouble. It was a good thing he loved that girl and she-

Jaron froze, a sudden realization crossing over his mind. It had been seven years… Perhaps she did not love him anymore. Once, their love connected them in a way that was rare, even for the Fae, by letting them share dreams. Long ago she had somehow learned to block the dreams, and he had agreed. He had been fearful that Mab would somehow use the connection to find Alyx, so they let the tie between them wane. She had never given him a reason why _she_ wanted to stop the dreams. If she did not love him anymore…

Something dark clenched in Jaron's chest, hard enough to cause him to clasp one hand over his heart. He gasped in pain and recognized it as the residues of the geis inside of him. He felt rage surge from the darkness inside him and he fought it back with clenched teeth. His eyes darkened and he shook his head violently, turning them back to bright. The clenching pain eased and he sucked in a few ragged breaths of relief. Dark magic like that never left anyone untouched afterwards.

He patted one hand over his thudding heart and chuckled weakly. "It is like a stain on my heart, little one…"

Thunder rumbled in the distance and Jaron felt the first splashes of raindrops land on his face. He closed his eyes and tilted his face up to face the ensuing downpour, grinning widely. He leaned his head back against the railing and began to laugh aloud against the rumbling storm.

"Look at yourself, Jaron. A little leftover pain and you're a mess!" He chastised himself, jovially, and wiped the rainwater from his face. "Sitting out in the cold rain, liable to catch your death… You're mad as a bloody hatter! Even the March Hare wouldn't take his tea with the likes of you."

Rising to his feet, he returned to his room. He snapped his fingers and in a waterfall-like effect all the torches around the room lit. Then he turned to the massive fireplace near his bed. Two study trees wound together served as the frame and chimney reaching out the top of the tower. Grasping a poker, he rolled the charred log in the hearth, showing the underside to be unmarred. Producing a match, Jaron kneeled down into the hearth.

"Fiametta… Come out, my little fire…" Jaron coaxed until tiny ember colored eyes peeked out at him from the ashes. "There you are, lovely..."

The salamander shook off the ash, revealing her shining red scales and scampered up on top of the log. She flicked her tongue once, and cocked her tiny head at Jaron.

"_Buenasera_, pretty girl." Jaron lit the match and held it out to the salamander. "Here you go."

Fiametta's sticky tongue shot out and she ate the flaming match, smoke rolling from her nostrils. Slowly, flame began to lick out over her body and ignite the log beneath her until it was burning merrily. Happiest in her fire, the little salamander scuttled down under the log and into the white hot coals. Jaron smiled, fondly, and held out his wet hands, enjoying the warmth. He was the only prince he knew with an Italian salamander living in his fireplace. He propped his head up with one hand, staring into the flames, oblivious to the puddle of water collecting around him.

"I shall look for the pirate ship." Jaron announced to the empty room. "I'll let the fairies scour the lands for her and I'll take flight over the seas."

"Well, you'll get no where with wet feathers!" A voice huffed from behind him.

Jaron spun around with a frown to find Abby shuffling her way through the door, balancing a large tray in her hand. Setting the tray on the nearest table, she gave a huff of relief and turned her glare to him.

"You could have at least told me you came home! I could have had Cookie whip you up something proper for supper, but no! I had to hear it from a pair of garden sprites rummaging about in halls. Here I was ready to curl up in bed with a hot toddy and then them bloomin' fairies are telling me that the Goblin Prince is in his tower!" Abby put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. "I tells myself 'Abby, that boy needs a decent meal if he's coming home this late at night'. Then I get here, after trudging up all those stairs, mind you, to find that your soakin' wet and making a mess of that nice rug your aunt gave you for your 116th birthday! Are you mad, boy?"

Jaron gave her a warm smile. "I missed you too, Abby."

"'Course you did… You ain't never had a nursemaid as good as your old Abby." Abby snorted. "Let's get you into some dry things, Master Jaron. We can't have you catching your death right after you've come home."

"Yes, Abby." Jaron rose to his feet and stepped behind his bed to begin to peel off the wet clothes while Abby went over to the nearest wardrobe and began to dig through the drawers for dry clothes for Jaron. Producing some things she saw fit, she began to pick up some of the clothes hanging about.

"I suspect most of your things'll be a wee bit big on you, what with you being built like a scarecrow these days." Abby scrutinized a small stain on the shirt before her and shrugged. "'Course it won't take Cookie and me long to put some meat back on your lazy bones. Now, don't you be throwin' them wet things on the floor. That's what them hook's on the fireplace are for."

Jaron chuckled as he tugged the dry shirt over his head. "Yes, Abby."

When he stepped back to the fire, he found she had conjured a pair of comfy chairs before the fire. She was busy situating the tray on a table between them. She gave him a warm smile.

"It's not much, but I found a bit of beef stew in the larder, a hunk of crusty bread n' butter, a wedge of that gnomish cheese you like, and a couple of cinnamon pumpkin snaps that my mother baked today." From the folds of her apron, she produced a small flask and emptied it into the teapot on the tray. "And a bit of honeysuckle whiskey I nicked from your Da's private stash. I figured that a good old toddy would warm both of our bones on a night like this."

She turned back to him and the smile on her face waned when she saw how worn and tired he looked. She reached out, tentatively, a worried look on her face. He gave her a weak smile.

"You were always too good to me, Abby. I dare to say that you've spoiled me rotten."

"Oh, you little brat!" Abby rushed into his arms, hugging him, tightly. "I've missed you so very much. You've had me worried sick all this time! I swear you aged me an' your mum a few unnecessary centuries!"

Jaron hugged the elfish woman to him, tightly. "I'm home now, Abby. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't you try to lie to me, Master Jaron." Abby admonished. "Not even ten minutes ago I heard you say that you was running off in search of pirates!"

"I have to Abby. It's the only way I'll find Alyx." Jaron explained and motioned for her to sit down while he poured her a toddy.

"You think that lass hooked up with pirates? Well, I've heard of stranger things." Abby mused and studied him, intently. "All the goblins say it was her who saved you in Merial."

"All the goblins are right." Jaron replied as he sat down and stared into the flames. "She did…"

"Well, then where is she? Why didn't she just come home too?" Abby sipped from her tea cup. "I can't think of a soul who'd be unhappy to see her."

"I don't know." He replied, truthfully. "But I intend to find out. I won't stop looking until I find her and shake some bloody sense into her."

"Well, she is a slippery little thing. You'll have your work cut out for you." Abby stirred a little more honey into her drink, thoughtfully. "Well, that's one thing you can count yourself lucky for… You have all the time in the world."

* * *

><p><em>Several weeks later…<em>

The Enchanted Woods were bright and sunny as Alyx roamed the forest, a wicker basket hanging from her arm. A soft layer of white snow covered all the Wood in harmony with the coming Yuletide. Looking up at the trees surrounding her, she squinted in hopes of finding the certain species she was looking for. When she found what she was searching for, she knelt at its base to collect the wild herb that grew there. It was a rather rare plant that only grew when the snows came and was used in many of her potions and salves. Her growing dark hair blew free around her face and she wore a simple dress with a battered apron around her tiny waist. Tucking a strand of hair behind one ear, she rose and tucked the basket back under her arm.

It had been many weeks since the rescue of the Goblin Prince. Word from the Unseelie was that Mab still sought Morven and Aneurin for their betrayal. So, Morven moved them to the keep as quickly as possible and she rarely left home. The pirate had assured her that it would be safe to return to the seas eventually, but until then he was going to let Krollin and Quigli care for the ship. He only made occasional trips to the coast to mark their progress. Meanwhile, Alyx was left to contenting herself with the forests and making the keep into a home. Stopping to refill her water skin from a small brook, she set the basket to her left. When she cupped her hands to drink, she froze the sight of boots across the brook from her.

"_You_ take a _lot_ of tracking."

Startled, she fell backwards onto her butt, hard. She scrambled backwards from the water and the man standing before her. Her hands flew to her apron and the small knife hidden there. As her fingers curled around the hilt, she realized who it was standing before her. It was the Goblin Prince. He wore a long, leather coat with no shirt underneath that was as black as the snow was white. Somehow it both managed to frighten and excite Alyx to see the Goblin medallion resting upon his bared chest.

"It took me weeks to find you, you know." Jaron gave her a smirk and crossed his arms over his chest. "You are harder to track down than a leprechaun. I didn't even get a rainbow for a hint."

She lifted her chin in defiance. "I made it that way! I didn't _want_ you to find me… Anyways rainbows lead to the gold not the leprechaun…"

Jaron crossed the creek and still stayed a distance from her, eyeing her carefully as she rose and dusted off her dress. She studied him, warily. Alyx hated to see the fading dark circles under his beautiful eyes that marked his time under that witch's reign. His form was still quite gaunt and his dark clothes seemed slightly ill-fitting due to that.

He cleared his throat and she tore her eyes from his body and back to his face. "I never got to thank you, properly. For coming after me... You disappeared after getting me to Merial."

"I had to leave. You blew my disguise with that little stunt at Ahearn." Alyx hugged her arms to herself. "I had to disappear. I'm a wanted woman in this world, you know."

"You've not been the wanted women you thought you were for sometime now. In fact, you are being regaled as a heroine amongst the fairy folk, though few of the Fae believe you're alive these days." Jaron replied and cocked one eyebrow. "Who could blame them? What with the _exaggerated_ tales of your _untimely_ demise…"

"That's what people get for listening to gossip. "Alyx retorted. "You were the one who taught me that things aren't always as they seem in this place, remember?"

'Indeed…" His eyes scanned her quickly. "I've been asking about you…"

"To who?" She scoffed as heat flooded her face. "No one knows me by the same name twice-"

"So I discovered… I met a dwarf in the Forbidden Islands that called you Aneurin the Genki and the Prince of Taureg called you Aleydis the Dragonslayer." Jaron was suddenly at her side and he began to circle her, much like a lion with its prey. "In Xanthe Fai you were called Khalidha by the locals and the gypsies in the northlands call you Deja. There was even a faun in Thaw who called you an angel… Strangely, few who knew you could tell me that they were your friend…"

She glared at him. "Don't you have anything better to do than stalk me?"

He gave her a sharp grin. "Nope. I like to know what you were up to the seven years we were apart."

"A bit controlling, are we?" Alyx snarled.

"No… Concerned… And surprised. There are few in this world who can claim to have killed a mad dragon or a legion of trolls, but you have done it all. Why?"

She shrugged. "What else do you do in a fairytale?"

"_Why_?" He asked again, his voice stern.

"You know why…" Alyx nearly whispered, fighting at the tears in her eyes. "I promised you."

"There is much left to be said between you and I…" Jaron gave Alyx a wry smile and gestured between them with one hand. "Many words that need to be spoken. Words that have waited for seven long years."

"I have nothing left to say." Alyx shrugged, nonchalantly. "Tho' it's good to see you safe and alive."

He stepped closer to her and she took a step away. He frowned and stepped again with her following suit. He cocked one eyebrow at her and she gave him similar look. He sighed, wearily. "We have shared dreams together. That is rare for the Fae… _Very_ rare."

"We are not like most Fae, Jaron. We have mortal in us." Alyx reminded him. "Listen, you saved me and I owed you for that. I repaid you and I left. End of story."

"Did you _want_ to stay?" Jaron asked, bluntly. "Even a little?"

She looked away from his eyes. "Only to collect my pay."

An uncomfortable silence reared its ugly head between them. Jaron studied her with dark eyes, his face unreadable. Alyx bit one lip, nervously. Something had changed within her Goblin Prince. He was much darker than she had ever seen him. He gave her a smirk. "It is good to know what my life is worth."

She frowned and decided to change the subject. "You knew we were there to save you. You knew to give your will to me, didn't you? How?"

He avoided her gaze and watched her from the corner of his eye. "When I saw you in Bone Square… Don't ask me how, but I knew it was you…"

Alyx bit her lip. "I couldn't just leave you there, Jaron. I had to come. I promised. You must understand why I-"

"I am in your debt." His voice was suddenly proper and cold. "Trog told me you saved her in Bergtroll. For that I also thank you."

"You owe us nothing." Alyx argued. "We have our gold and you're free. Let us cut ties at that."

"Your gold… Of course… My thanks again." He stepped away into the thicket and was gone.

Alyx bent to retrieve her basket and stared off into the direction the Goblin Prince had disappeared. She turned to head for the keep when someone grabbed her arm, spinning her back around and into a hard chest.

"Just one more _proper_ thank you?" Jaron breathed and closed the distance between their lips. Her basket slipped from her fingers as his arms entrapped her and his tongue swept through her mouth. She melted into the kiss, relishing in his touch after seven cold and lonely years. Her hands reached upwards of their own accord to tangle in his hair. One of his hands slid down her spin to press her hips against his as he crushed his lips to hers. He moaned her name against her mouth and she came crashing back to reality. Shoving him away from her, desperately, she gasped.

She pointed a shaky finger at him. "Not again, Goblin Prince! I am no young mortal fool these days."

He gave a sharp laugh. "If there is anything that I have learned in the past seven years it is that we are all fools, madam…"

Ducking down for her basket, she took off at a sprint, eager to be free from him.

"Never run from anything immortal, Alyx! It only attracts their attention…"

Alyx stopped running and sighed. It seemed she wasn't going to be rid of him so easily. There was the rustle of feathers and magic, and he was in front of her, again. Alyx glared at him. "Leave me be! Vex me no more!"

Jaron raised an eyebrow. "Vex? You're starting to talk like Jareth."

"Go bug him then!"

"I believe he's rather busy at the moment… Before I left, I filled his bedroom with Grassland Pixies on fire grass."

Alyx's eyes widened. "Why?"

"He's the one that banished me in the first place, remember? I owed him one at least!" Jaron chuckled. "Do you not miss the old, _fun_ me?"

"It's hard to miss something that won't go away." She hissed as she passed him by and began her walk again. When she did not hear his footfalls behind her, she turned to find him gone. She felt the rush of magic and when she spun back around, he was in her path again, nearly touching her.

She pushed him away. "Damn it, Jaron! Just because you have your magic back, doesn't mean you need to use it for everything! Don't you have a family to bother in Merial?"

"Oh, they were driving me bonkers. 'Jaron, drink this', and 'Jaron, eat this' and 'Jaron, stop seducing the help'…" Jaron shook his head. "It started to wear on my nerves, so I ran away."

"Ran away?" She snorted and sidestepped him. "You must have them worried to death."

"I left a note." He said, defensively, as he fell into step beside her.

"A note? That was grand of you." She remarked, sarcastically. "So is that how bored you've become already? You've come to torment your rescuer? Bedevil me even? Some thanks, Goblin Prince!"

"Oh, I want to thank you." Jaron smirked. "Rather personally if I can."

"Stop. Just please stop…" Alyx shook her head, sadly, and stopped walking again. For a moment they were both silent and the only sounds in the forest were the birds chirping and the wind rustling through the trees.

"I-" He moved to speak and she held one hand up to stop him.

Her voice was soft. "Let me be, Jaron. If you really want me to be happy, leave me, and never come back."

"And if I refuse?" His eyes grew cold and dark.

"Please don't do this." Alyx begged, fighting back the tears that threatened in her eyes. "Please don't make me hurt like that again."

"I refuse to keep living this _sham_ that _was_ my life if I cannot have you! I am not the same Fae as seven years ago, sweet Alyx…" His gaze darkened. "Not the same Fae at all…"

"Please, Jaron, you're scaring me."

"_Good_." Jaron's voice became harsh and he grabbed her upper arms hard enough to bruise. She struggled against his iron grip as he forced her to face him. "Tell me that you love me! Tell me the truth!"

It was at that moment that Alyx knew his time with Mab had driven him mad. His eyes were dark and his jaw set as he stared her down. Ragged breaths tore through his chest as he struggled to keep his temper.

Alyx stopped her struggles and took a deep breath. "I don't love you, Jaron. Please go and never come back."

"You're lying!" Jaron's voice was near pleading and he gave her a slight shake… "You're lying…"

"Go away Jaron…" Alyx replied. "Go _away_."

Jaron leaned in with a smug grin. "_Make me_, little one."

She narrowed her eyes and hissed. "I wish the goblins would take you away, right now!"

Jaron's eyes widened, slightly. "Oh, you wretched little-"

And he was gone.

His grip on her gone, she sunk to her knees on the forest floor. With one shaking hand, she drew a series of runes into the snow, muttering as she worked. Drawing her blade from the apron, she cut a long slice into the palm of her hand, letting her blood drip onto the spell work etched into the pristine snow. Magic coursed around her and with the end of the spell, she insured that Jaron would not track her again. He had frightened her with his intensity and anger. Rubbing her arms where his fingers left bruises in their wake, she felt tears welling in her eyes. It had been madness that drove her father to beat her and it now drove her Goblin Prince to harm her. It seemed that the time in Mab's care had hardened her once happy Prince. Alyx could not risk either her or him in an attempt to renew what they once had. Both she and Jaron had slipped into an endless darkness. They could no longer be the light in one another's hearts. Tears coursed down her cheeks and mixed with the blood.

"Well, I am glad to see you are still mortal enough to cry."

Alyx did not even raise her head to the new voice. "What do you want?"

There was the rustle of cloth the hem of an elaborate red gown obstructed Alyx's view of the remains of her spell. Vesper knelt down to her daughter's level.

"That was some rather dark spell work-"

"What do you want?" Alyx cut in, harshly, and raised her gaze to meet Vesper's.

The older woman's eyes softened. "I've come to see my daughter… I heard tale of the Girl Who Wished Herself Away, but could not believe it until I saw you with my own two eyes."

Alyx laughed, bitterly. "As if you cared if I lived or died. You had years to find me in the Aboveground after you disappeared, but you just left me… With _him_."

"You do not know how I wanted to come for you. I have searched this world from one end to the next for the power to cross the worlds and bring you back…I knew we could be happy here, together."

Alyx snorted in disgust. "You mean to tell me that you couldn't find a _single_ way to get to me? From a world that is supposed to believe in true love and happy endings, there comes no chance for you to save your daughter and get your happily ever after?"

"Happily Ever Afters are not easy to achieve… When you are new in the Underground, it is hard to get anyone to help you, especially if you are a stranded mortal. You know that all too well, don't you?"

"Don't try to compare me to you." Alyx rose to her feet shakily and rubbed her bruised arms. "Are you done seeing me yet? I've had enough with unwanted visitors today."

"No, I am not done… It has been centuries here since I have looked upon your face. Would you deny that of your mother?" Vesper reached out to brush one hand down Alyx's cheek. "I saw you and the Goblin Prince arguing. I feared he might have hurt you."

"I can take care of myself. Besides, he won't hurt me." Alyx jerked away from her touch and her voice softened. "At least not as much as I've hurt him today."

"It was a brave thing you did to save him. Such bravery stems from love, dear."

"I don't love him anymore!" Alyx yelled. "Just like I don't love you!"

Vesper narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "You always were a horrible liar."

"Oh, get outta here before I… I… turn you into a newt!" Alyx huffed, angrily and turned on one heel to stalk away. She threw back over her shoulder. "An' don't even think of following me or I really will turn you into a newt!"

"A newt indeed…" Vesper chuckled as she faded away like mist.

Upon her return to the keep, Alyx reinforced all of the spell work she had placed on their home to keep them safe. She doubled the protection spells and tripled the stealth hiding their home from prying magical eyes. As she circled the room with her burning sage one final time, she heard the door open. Spinning about, sharply, she was happy to see that it was only Morven.

He held up a small bag and swayed it before her with a smirk. "Got ya some trinkets from Honah Lee. An' some of it's shiny…"

She gave him a tired smile and lowered her sage wielding arm. "Did you have a good trip?"

"Aye. Ya look tired…" He sniffed the air, suspiciously. "Ya doin' a bit o' spell work or are ya just burnin' sage to try an' hide the fact that ya smoked the last stash of Fire Grass?"

"A little of both." She teased and reached for the bag. "Just reinforcing a few spells. Now, what did you bring me?"

Morven held the bag just out of her reach and wagged one finger in her face. "Ah, ah… Donna be greedy, kiddo. Why ya reinforcin' 'em already?"

"Just had a few unwanted visitors I wanted to block out…" She shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing major."

He raised one eyebrow. "Uh-huh…"

"It's not an issue."

"Uh-huh… Did one o' these _unwanted visitors_ happen to be a certain Goblin Prince?"

She frowned and snatched the bag from Morven's hand. As she rummaged through it, she muttered. "He won't be back."

"Uh-huh…" Morven smirked.

"How's Krollin and Quigli?" Alyx changed the subject as she emptied the contents of the bag onto the table to study them a little closer.

"Doin' well. They miss us, but Quigli likes playin' Captain."

"He always did." Alyx peered into a milky piece of quartz.

"They've just come from a wee holiday in The Forbidden Islands… Seems all the fairy folk, near an' far, 'ave been celebratin' the return of the Goblin Prince." Morven plucked an apple from the bowl in the middle of the table and rubbed it against his shirt, absently. "Krollin reckons that not one goblin in all the Underground has sobered up since the lad's return."

"You don't say?" Alyx had moved on from the quartz and was studying the small array of sweets that he had procured. "Ooh, Is this that taffy those wood-elves make on the ship?

"The very same. There be some o' them wee rum cakes as well…" Morven took a bite of the apple and chewed, thoughtfully for a moment. "Quigli said there was someone askin' 'bout you 'round Pallas's place."

Alyx's froze and her attention flew back to Morven, who wore a very amused look on his face. "Who?"

"The very same lad that came 'round visitin' ya today, I'd wager. The lad grilled her, but Pallas dinna tell him a thing." Morven wiped some juice from his chin with the back of one hand and took another bite. He spoke from around the mouthful. "So… Quigli did."

"That little rat! How could he sell me out like that?" Alyx replied, hotly. "And after I saved his little hide in Taur-"

"'Cause the Prince begged him. The lad broke down and begged Quigli for any information on ya… Said he'd turn this world an' the next over to find ya. So Quigli put a wee bit o' wind in his sails and set his compass straight." Morven reached across the table to take her small hand in his. "C'mon, lass… Canna ya just let the lad love ya?"

Alyx jerked her hand away from Morven's and brushed away the hot tears in her eyes, angrily. "I can't! Can't you see that I can't? We're poison for one another."

"Well if yer mind's made up…" Morven replied and abandoned his apple. "I won't say no more on the matter then."

"Thank you for the stuff from Honah Lee." Alyx returned, softly.

"Oh, 'ere..." Morven dug down into his coat pocket and produced a small parcel. "Ran into me mate, Jack, an' won this in a card game an', well… I'm thinkin' you'll be needin' this a wee bit more than me…"

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Curious, Alyx tore open the package to reveal an old and battered compass. She opened it, and frowned when the arrow spun in random directions. "It's broken… It doesn't point north."

"That be no ordinary compass, lass." Morven explained. "It points to what ya want most in the world."

Alyx looked up at him, sharply. "Where ever did you get this?"

"Me mate, Jack Sparrow… _Captain_ Jack Sparrow… Ya may have 'eard of 'im. I met the fool in the Aboveground. I spent a few seasons there when I was a lad. Oh, bucko, did we have some times then…"

"We?"

"Jack, Mister Armande, an' me… Oh, we was quite the trio back then… Not a lick of sense 'tween us." Morven smiled as he thought back to his days in the Aboveground. "Jack, well, Jack was always loonier than an imp on Fire Grass and ol' Armande was nigh fearless… Oh-ho, we had some times…"

Alyx studied the compass as it spun. "How will I know if it's right?"

"'Cause it's always right. Lemme show ya." Morven took the compass from her and gave a satisfied grin when it pointed northeast. From his right and that same direction, he produced a bottle of whiskey and took a healthy swig. He gave her a smug smile. "See."

"Huh… A compass that doesn't point north… Now I've see it all…" Alyx tucked it and the other trinkets back into her bag. "Thank you, Morven."

"I got one more surprise. Pack yer bags, 'cause we're taking a holiday!" Morven beamed.

"Where?" Alyx asked, suspiciously.

"Well, what with the Yuletide comin', an' I know we never did much celebratin' while travelin' 'round all these years, like we have, what say you we have a little holiday?.Maybe make a into Honah Lee?"

"I don't really want to leave-" Alyx started.

"I know I told ya to put them damn slippers away, but if yer afraid of anyone recognizin' ya then put them damn things back on an-" He stopped short and took a breath. "What do ya say, kid? Wanna see Honah Lee?"

Alyx gave him a weak smile. "Okay. We'll go to Honah Lee for Yuletide."

"That's me first mate! You'll have a lot of fun, I guarantee it. Honah Lee is at its best at Yuletide!"

* * *

><p>The minute Alyx had uttered those words Jareth felt the magic of the Goblin Horde pull him back to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. He reappeared in the middle of the throne room and wasn't surprised to find his brother lounged casually upon his throne with a bored look upon his face.<p>

"You couldn't imagine my complete and utter _lack_ of surprise when I found the Grassland Pixies in my bedroom upon my arrival, but it was nothing compared to the uproar I heard from Merial when you disappeared after breakfast." Jareth said, drolly. "Everyone is worried sick about you."

Jaron straightened his back and raised his chin before replying, defensively. "I left a note."

"Oh, yes, mother quoted it to me. 'I've run away. Love, Jaron.' Very cute…" Jareth tapped his riding crop against one boot. "As I prepared to tear the Underground apart in search for you, I received summons for a wished away child from within our own world and here you are… _Fascinating_!"

"Don't remind me." Jaron muttered, in no mood to deal with his brother. "Are we done with the lecture yet? Here, I'll tell you how it ends. I promise to never do it again and you threaten me with a swift Bogging if I even think of stepping one toe out of lin-"

"By the Gods, Jaron!" Jareth sighed and rose to stride to his brother. He grabbed his younger brother's arms, hauling him closer, and hugged him, tight. "We just got you back after my foolish mistakes. We don't wish to lose you again. Just don't worry us like that!"

"Bloody hell, I think I miss the old 'swift bogging' Jareth…" Jaron smirked and shook him off. "When did you get all touchy-feely, brother? Has that woman warped you while I was away?"

"Who wished you away to the goblins, Jaron?" Jareth asked, curiously. "As a matter-of-fact, where were you today?"

"I felt it was high time I sought out my rescuers and thanked them in person. It took a little time and patience, but I tracked them down."

"Yes, I would have liked to have had a few choice words with that elf. The braggart claimed to have known and killed Alyxandrea, but I suspect the louse is lying through his teeth an-"

"The elf doesn't lie." Jaron cut in, sharply. "The Alyx I knew and loved is dead and gone."

"Impossible!" Jareth's jaw dropped. "That wretched little elf really murdered-"

"The elf didn't kill her." Jaron replied and took his brother's abandoned seat upon the throne. "He doesn't have it in him."

"I am sorry…" Jareth rest one reassuring hand on Jaron's shoulder. "Truly I am. You know we all loved the girl as if she were family…"

Jaron waved one hand, dismissively. "I've had seven years to grieve her loss. I'll not waste another second."

Jareth cocked one eyebrow. "You've become harsh since your time dancing with death, little brother."

"What else would you expect, honestly? Did you think I would be a batch of sunshine and rainbows after escaping that viper's nest?" Jaron asked, dryly, as he lounged back in the throne and rested one hand over his eyes. "Every Fae must grow up sometime, I suppose."

"If you say so…" Jareth eyed his brother, warily.

"Maybe I should get married and take over Lordship of that small province in the Highlands that Grandpa is always badgering me about…" Jaron said, randomly, and dropped the hand from his eyes. He smiled back at the goblin waving down from where he was nailed to the ceiling. "Hello, Scribbles, you're looking quite dapper today…"

"Thanks boss!"

Jaron noticed that Jareth was strangely quiet and turned to look, only to find his brother staring at him, gape-jawed. Jaron raised one eyebrow and asked. "Are you okay?"

"Did you just stroke out there for a minute or have you literally gone bloody insane?" Jareth returned in shock. "You want to get _married_?"

"Sure." Jaron shrugged. "Why not? If I survived Mab's dungeons, I can surely handle marriage."

Jareth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh, please tell me that the swelling on your brain just hasn't completely gone down yet… Or better yet! You're drunk, right? Please say you're drunk."

"Oh, I _wish_ I were drunk…" Jaron responded, miserably. "You can't deny that it's a good idea. After all everyone's been on me to take on some responsibilities an-"

Jareth held up one hand to stop him. "No… I don't care what your reasons are or why you've come up with this half-cocked plan. I'll have no part of it. No, thank you."

Jaron frowned at his brother as Jareth disappeared from the room in a burst of glitter. No sooner than he was gone, a new voice startled the young prince.

"Oh, you sneaky little liar!"

Leaning his head upside down over the arm of the throne, Jaron saw a very angry Sarah glaring at him from the doorway to the throne room, her loyal Ashe at her side. Both were giving him dangerous looks. "Hello, Sarah."

"How could you lie about Alyx!" Sarah strode over to the throne and gave him a sharp kick in the leg. Jaron yelped in pain as she shook one finger in his face. "You saw her there just the same as me and Roland! If I remember right, you even had your tongue down her throat at one point!"

"Yes, but didn't you also promise that bloody pirate you'd keep her secret? Roland's told me everything!" Jaron retorted as he rubbed his bruised leg. "I'm only doing my part in keeping this little _secret_."

"You nasty little troglodyte! I oughtta beat the tar outta you!" Sarah hissed and Ashe nipped at Jaron's arm. "Why didn't you just drag her back here?"

Jaron rose from the throne so quickly that he almost knocked Sarah from her feet. His face was mere inches from here as he retorted, angrily. "Because she doesn't love me!"

Sarah's face fell. "Oh, Jaron… Of course she loves you. She's just afraid to-"

"You don't quite understand me, Sarah… Alyx does _not_ love me. She made that clear as crystal." Jaron explained, coldly, his jaw clenched. "Forget about the girl… She'll not be coming back here and I could care less."

Sarah sidestepped Jaron as Ashe growled low in his throat at the angry prince. She raised one hand to her mouth as she sunk down to sit on the throne. "Oh, Jaron… What happened to your light? You never used to be this dark."

Jaron made to reply, when he realized that she was right. He was being dark and hateful again. He dropped on his knees before her and his voice softened. "I'm sorry, Sarah, but when you spend seven years in the dark, you forget what light is…"

Reaching out, Sarah cupped one of his cheeks in the palm of her hand, and he buried his face in her palm. Her other hand reached out to stroke his curly hair.

"There is darkness in me, Sarah… I can feel seeping through my veins and changing me."

"It's only the residual effects from the geis. The healers said-"

He shook his head, sadly. "I hurt Alyx today… I nearly crushed her arms in my bare hands when she told me she didn't love me. I threatened her! I hurt her!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her lap, wearily. Continuing to stroke his hair, Sarah murmured small words of comfort. Even Ashe nuzzled up next to the dejected Goblin Prince, purring.

"Come to Honah Lee with the family for Yuletide." Sarah ordered, softly.

He raised his head a little. "Honah Lee?"

"Yes… Maybe with Puff's help, we can bring you back from the dark… The whole family will be there… What do you say?" Sarah gave him a bright smile and he nodded his head against her lap. "Good… Things are already looking up… You'll see."

"Thank you, Sarah." Jaron leaned up and gave her a weak smile.

"Hey, I figured I owed you one. I never got to thank you before you got banished."

"For what, sister?" Jaron replied.

"For dumping me in your brother's study."

For the first time in a long time, Jaron genuinely joined someone in laughter and kissed her hand, merrily. "Anytime, little sister."

Jaron turned to the gryphon beside him on the floor and scratched Ashe's feathery head. "And you… It makes me glad the egg hatched for you, Sarah… I intended on the egg to be your coronation gift, but this worked just as well."

"Yeah, I love the old molting tomcat…" Sarah scratched under his beak fondly. "He absolutely loathes your brother."

"Ah, he'll warm up to him… They just got to learn to share your attention." Jaron got to his feet, slowly, and gave Sarah a smirk. "Wanna go torment Merry with me until Roland and Trog get here?"

"No, but if we ask her nicely, we could probably get her to make us a pie." Sarah replied, taking his offered arm and letting him lead her from the throne room.

"_Or_… We could go catch a couple Firey's and…"

Their voices drifted away from the empty throne room and the room was still for only a moment before Jareth melted out from behind a pillar. He frowned. He had known that Jaron had been keeping something from him about his trip today and now he knew his brother had lied about Alyx. So the crafty little witch had disguised herself as a murderous elf. Tactical and efficient. It surprised him little that Sarah knew, for she had been within the battle at Raghnall Castle. Jareth had heard the rumors amongst the garden fairies that Alyx had been at the battle, but he assumed the little fools had gotten their stories crossed. His former ward proved more and more resourceful all the time.

As Jareth sunk down into his throne, his thoughts drifted back to his brother. He had noticed the small changes since Jaron had awoken. He had come home, but remained somewhat distant from his family. There was an odd coldness to his eyes and he was quick to anger when questioned. He spent little time with Roland or Trog and less often than not he was locked in his tower for hours on end. Jareth could only assume that he had used that time to track Alyx down. It was rare times when Jaron laughed and seldom was the smile on his face a true one. Jareth had prayed these minor things would pass as he healed, but it seemed that some had been broken inside his brother.

Something else that bothered Jareth was the fact that he could tell that Jaron was using his glamour. His brother possessed masterful glamour skills, but had never felt the need to change his appearance at will or mask himself. Now, he used his glamour to cover the scars that Mab and her legion had left upon him. From within the first few hours that he had awoken, Jaron had cast his glamour to hide what had been done to him by blades of cold iron. They were scars he would never lose. Those coupled with his emotional scars, made Jareth worry. It was clear that his brother was unwell. Though, he had been glad to hear Sarah convince Jaron to come with the family to Honah Lee for the holidays. It would be hard for the boy to keep in ill spirits while there. Perhaps with Puff's help they could clear his brother of the darkness that haunted him.

* * *

><p>Mab sat on her throne, her face stony. She her wand against her leg as she stared into her enchanted mirror at her own reflection. The Unseelie Queen was beyond furious at the loss of her slave. She was even more furious that the Girl Who Wished Herself Away had returned and taken back the Goblin Prince. Her nails dug into the dark crystal of her throne, scratching the smooth surface.<p>

"Show me Zefiryn!" She barked and touched the glass of the mirror with the tip of the crooked wand. The glass began to ripple and shatter as it summoned the Dowager Queen of Air and Darkness. Zefiryn was the mother of Mab's late husband, King Carsys. She was also a powerful dark witch whom Mab had banished to the Forked Swamplands. This only after Mab used Zefiryn to murder her own son, Carsys, so Mab would be in sole control of the Dark Throne.

Zefiryn cackling laugh filled the throne room as the mirror fixated on her in her keep the Forked Swamplands. "Hello Mab, dearie."

Mab took in the aged Fae woman before her. Zefiryn, like most dark witches, had aged horribly despite her immortality. The dark magic had drained her youth and beauty slowly over the years, turning her into the hag she was now. Her long, plated hair was no longer as golden as the sun, but grey as ashes on the hearth. Her skin was no longer the color of fine porcelain, but blemished with spots, wrinkles, and age. She still liked to show off her formal glory with jeweled rings upon each hand and a purple cloak throne over her plain and dark dress. Her thin lips stretched into a grin as she took in the Queen of Air and Darkness with her dark eyes.

"I had heard your prince got away." Zefiryn laughed as she moved about her keep, adding things to the potion she was brewing. "I wondered how long it would be before you called upon me."

"Who says I call upon for that?" Mab asked, haughtily. "Perhaps I only wish to see how exile is treating you, Swamp Hag."

Zefiryn's eyes flashed. "You dare speak to the Dowager Queen of Air and Darkness so rudely?"

"I dare to do whatever pleased me, for I am the _present_ Queen of Air and Darkness and you are a hag with little more than a glorified title attached to your name!" Mab spat out and then leaned back in her throne with a wicked smile. "Perhaps, I have called upon you to offer you a place within my Dark Court once more…"

Zefiryn turned back to Mab with one eyebrow cocked. "Oh? Why the change of heart, daughter-in-law?"

"I may have found a use for you again." Mab's thick lips pursed as if she tasted something sour in her mouth. "I offer you a place in my Court again, Witch. I need wisdom on the darkest magics."

Zefiryn added ingredients to her potion as she moved about the keep, keeping one wary eye on the Queen. "A geis is powerful magic, but not without its flaws and loopholes."

"How was I to know that he would not give his will to me? He saved his will for the girl!" Mab spat out, furious. "I didn't think she'd come after him!"

Zefiryn laughed again and wagged a finger at Mab. "Silly child. Of course she would. They are in love! You should have destroyed her when you had the chance."

"I have tried."

"Not hard enough, it seems." Zefiryn opened a jar and pulled out a squirming creature, adding it to her brew, and stirring. "Since the girl still walks and breathes."

"What would you have me do then?" Mab asked.

"What would I know? I'm just a little old lady?" Zefiryn cackled.

"A little old lady who had no worries when I murdered her son while he slept." Mab snarled. "The same _hag_ who brewed the poison upon the iron blade that pierced his heart!"

"Carsys was weak." Zefiryn snorted. "Why do you think I pushed for your marriage to him? I knew it would only be a matter of time before you got rid of him and took the throne. I did not think I would be banished as a result of aiding you!"

"I couldn't very well keep you around if you were of no real use to me." Mab gave Zefiryn an evil smile. "Come back to my Court, Swamp Hag, and be useful again."

"As what? Your servant?"

"My advisor of the darkest arts. Advise me once more, Zefiryn. How do I get the Goblin Prince?"

"Easily." The witch dipped a green apple down into her boiling brew and it came out a shiny and blood red. "Kill the Girl Who Wished Herself Away."

"How do I kill her?" Mab asked. "How?"

"Bring me home to Magesblood and I'll tell you of my plans." Zefiryn ran a hand down her wrinkled face in a subconscious gesture of her vanity. "I wish to be beautiful again, Mab, and such a feat will take a very dark kind of magic not seen since Ulger's reign. I shall need the altar at the Plain's of Crom Cruach."

"Anything as long as she dies!" Mab hissed and gripped the edge of the mirror until her knuckles turned white. "How do I catch her? Tell me!"

Zefiryn chuckled, lowly and sunk one grimy and sharp nail into the apple, making it bleed out blood red poison. "The very same way she caught you, Mab. Deceive her… Gain her trust… Then crush her!"

* * *

><p>Jorall peeked around one corner, warily, as he snuck down the halls of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Outside, in the city's center, the clock tower struck thirteen o'clock and bells began to peal, announcing the late hour. The Irish king winced at the sound of the bells and froze when he heard the sounds of footsteps nearing. He ducked through the nearest door, closing it softly behind him. It was always a challenge for him to sneak a late night snifter of brandy, but worth it in the end.<p>

Suddenly a bright light from the window lit up the dark room and Jorall turned in puzzlement. He made his way to the window and saw flashes of brightly colored lights coming from the West Tower. Jaron's tower. Jorall frowned. His son had been off since his return and it had not gone unnoticed by the former Goblin King. Scrunching his brow, Jorall transported himself to the spiral staircase that led up to Jaron's tower. Protective spells prevented anyone but Jaron to transport into his room directly. The king would have to take the stairs. Amongst the vine and vegetation, Jorall could see the tiny garden fairies, hiding amongst the leaves. Their attention did not stay on him long, but turned again upwards from which more flashes of light and loud booms came. As Jorall ascended the fairies and sprites brightened their glow to light his way. They tittered and giggled, whispering his name up the steps. The door to the room was open when Jorall got there, so he stepped right inside.

Jaron was in the center of the room at a large table. There were at least a dozen large tomes and scrolls opened before him. He barely spared his father a glance as he scrolled over one book after another. "There's a flask in the dragon's claws."

"Aho?" Jorall bent and retrieved the flask. He took a pull from the bottle and sauntered towards the table. "Good on ya, son. What are you doing up this late an' makin' such light an' noise?"

"Spellwork… I'm trying to find a spell that can make me forget that wretched girl." Jaron turned another page.

"Oh… So, she spurned ya then…"

"Hence the spell."

Oh, any luck then?" Jorall flipped through one of the books, absently.

"Obviously not." Jaron replied, dryly. "If I had succeeded, I would already be in Goodfellow Glen and sleeping with every nymph and dryad within reach…"

"Ah, well that's a downer, huh?" Jorall set down the book and offered his son the flask. "Take a nip there, son. It'll be good for what ails ya."

Leaning back in his chair, Jaron took a long swallow of the whiskey. He sighed and glared at the pile of books before him. "There's not a thing in my whole damned library. Un-bloody-believable… You know, I can turn straw into gold, I can curse someone with Everlasting Dragon-Pox, I can even turn a prince into a frog, but I can't find one simple forgetfulness spell?"

"Tis a shame, yeah…" Jorall snatched the flask back and took another swallow.

"There's nothing in my fanged grimoire, and that djinn in the wine bottle only knows deadly curses and hexes…" Jaron rubbed at his neck, wearily. "I've even tried using Cherlindrea's wand for Danu's sake!"

"Oh, how did ya get Fin Raziel to come off this little wonder?" Jorall picked up the mentioned wand and studied it.

Jaron snatched it from his father's fingertips with a frown. "Oy! Hands off that! Finny owed me. Still the blasted thing won't work."

"Downright unfair that is…" Jorall brightened. "So, I hear you're comin' with the family to Honah Lee?"

"Yes, Sarah seems to think it will cure me of this darkness in me." Jaron closed the books on the table, one by one. "I fear I'll never be well."

"Take your time there. A geis is a very powerful magic. It'll take a bit o' time to completely fade away."

"It's tainting me. Darkening me."

"There be a darkness in ya, son… An' all darkness can be is the absence of light. Ya just got to find your light again. That's all." Jorall clapped one hand on his son's shoulder. "I trust you'll find it… Not a doubt in me mind… Now, knock off this spell work and get yourself to bed. " Jorall tousled his son's hair and his hand lingered for a moment, his face softening. "It's good to have ya home, son. Been dull without ya underfoot."

"Thanks Da'." Jaron smiled, weakly. "I'll see you in Honah Lee tomorrow."

Jorall's tone seemed light, but his heart was heavy as he left his son's tower. He clasped his hands behind his back as he walked, his brow furrowing more and more with each step.

* * *

><p>"You'll love Honah Lee this time o' year!" Morven rambled as they rode through the forest and towards the Great Lower Road that would take them along the coast and into Honah Lee. "'Tis a pretty sight to behold. Word on the wind is that Puff is throwing a grand Yuletide party this year."<p>

"Puff?" Alyx asked, curiously.

"I forget you've never stayed very long in Honah Lee." Morven smiled. "Puff is the dragon that governs over the city. "

Alyx's jaw dropped. "Puff the Magic Dragon? Are you serious?"

"Aye? Why?"

She chuckled. "In the Aboveground, Puff the Magic Dragon is a song that spawned a children's fairytale."

"Oh, well then ya know who I'm talkin' 'bout. Do ya wanna get dolled up and go to his party? Could be a good time."

"No thanks. I've had enough of those kinda parties to last me a lifetime…" Alyx reminded him.

"Eh, yer loss then."

Digging in her pouch, Alyx produced the compass that Morven had given her. Flipping it open, she was less than surprised to show that it pointed towards Honah Lee. She sighed, unhappily. This was going to be a wretched holiday. Within a few hours, they hit the last part of the Great Lower Road which would take them into Honah Lee. The road was thick with travelers heading for the enchanted town. Morven and Alyx rode behind a small traveling group of performers and gypsies, whom Alyx chatted happily with about the caravans from the north. There were many expensive looking carriages among the throng. Alyx stared at one that had been enchanted from an apple as it rolled in front of her but Morven looked about confused.

"There's a lot o' people goin' to Honah Lee. Too many." Morven rode up to speak with the gnome driving the nearest gold encrusted carriage. "What's the rush to Honah Lee? Why be there so many carriages, gnome?"

The gnome spoke around the long straight pipe clamped in between his teeth. "'Tis turning into a wife market, Honah Lee is. Every available lass in the Underground is heading for Honah Lee cuz the Seelie Court is holding holiday there, including Prince Jaron and Prince Roland. An' ya know what a good catch a prince is. The word be that the Goblin Prince is huntin' for a bride."

Morven stared at the gnome in shock. "He intends to wed? Just like that? He's only just gotten home!"

"Can't say I've 'eard anything but the gossip. I've never understood them royals, lad. I only drive for them." The gnome shrugged and leaned over to whisper to Morven. "Rumor amongst the fairy folk be that Mab drove the lad nutty 'fore his rescue."

The gnome reined his carriage on and Morven turned to look at Alyx. "Mayhap, Honah Lee is not that good this time of year? We could ride to Wesh or-"

She shook her head. "No. He'll leave me alone."

They rode on in silence until they came within sight of Honah Lee. Alyx gasped as they grew closer to the beautiful city. It looked to be made entirely of lights. The quaint city was enchanted so that thousands of colored Christmas lights decorated the whole city. Horse drawn sleighs traveled to and fro and fairy folk were everywhere, shopping for the Yuletide season, and throwing holiday wishes to one another. Alyx's head snapped up and her hand went to her hidden dagger as a large shadow covered them. She saw a green dragon swoop low over the city.

"Happy Holidays to one and all!" Puff's voice boomed over the crowds as he soared towards his stone castle, nestled in the center of Honah Lee. Alyx sighed at her nervousness. She had forgotten that this was a Seelie town. She could not help but to stare around in amazement at the many wonders the city had to hold.

Morven gave her a wide smile, pleased at her reaction. "I knew you would like Honah Lee, kiddo."

He led her to a nearby inn, called the Elf-Shot Pub, and requested a small suite for them to share. While a small stable boy saddled the horses, Morven led Alyx towards to the pub. He rubbed his hands together, happily.

"Let's go an' splice the main brace a bit, kiddo. I need a drink after all that ridin'."

"You always need a drink." Alyx teased as she took his offered arm.

"Well, I-"

Alyx yelped as a snowball hit her square in the back and she turned to chastise the thrower only to freeze in fright. There before her was the Goblin King, He wore his white feathered cloak and was smirking. "Somehow, I knew that you couldn't really be dead."

Alyx glared and then snapped. "And now what, oh mighty Goblin King? Will you drag me away to Oberon so he can strip my magic from me and banish me like you did with Jaron?"

"I would never make such a foolish mistake again, Alyxandrea. You should know that by now." He studied the pair. "You have certainly pulled the wool over all of our eyes… No wonder Jaron was so bloody mad after seeing you. You've spurned him."

"That is none of your business!" Alyx said, angrily. "You are no longer my guardian."

"Aye." Jareth eyed her and Morven together. "You're the Captain's ward now…"

Alyx realized the meaning of his words and settled herself into Morven's embrace. She lied. "Yes. I am."

"It's not a wonder that Jaron's gone completely stupid then." Jareth retorted, dryly. "He'll be _thrilled_ to find out you're here…"

"If all you're going to do is gripe at me, then you can just go away, Goblin King." Alyx retorted.

"Easily enough, Alyxandrea…" Jareth gave her a mocking bow and disappeared into the swirling snow.

Morven cocked one eyebrow at Alyx. "An' what was that all about? Since when am _I_ yer new prize chicken?"

"I just said that so he'd leave me alone." Alyx replied with a shrug. "It was the best I could come up with at the time."

Morven groaned, miserably. "Just perfect. I'll be cursed again before the new moon… I can feel it. Ya know, I don't think I be wantin' any curses I _dinna_ earn, kiddo."

"No one is going to curse you."

"I might." A cheerful voice replied.

Alyx turned and cried out, happily, when she saw it was Telyn Squall. Telyn was a young elfish woman that Alyx had _technically_ kidnapped some years before from her abusive father. Both Alyx and Morven pretty much adopted the beautiful young girl, giving her Morven's surname and funding her education at a prestigious boarding school in Bethmoora. Telyn launched into Alyx's arms and the girls hugged, tightly.

"Ah, I forgot that surprise for ya! Telyn is to be meetin' us!" Morven beamed. "Come now, lass, and spin about so we can have a good look at ya."

The brunette elf giggled and spun before them both. She had blossomed while at her school. Her long hair was in a simple plait down her back and she wore a beautiful green wool dress. She had also grown taller and lean since the last time Alyx had seen her young friend.

"You look beautiful, Telyn! I'm so happy to see you here!"

"Oh, I've missed you both so much!" Telyn grasped Alyx's hand tightly. She looked about and dropped her voice to a low whisper. "And you gotta tell me everything about rescuing the Goblin Prince! It was all the talk at school!"

"How did you get here?" Alyx moved to change the subject. "You didn't travel here alone did you?"

"Oh, no! I came with some friends from school." Telyn blushed a little bit. "Prince Roland of Amarantha rode with us part of the way to make sure we got here safely."

"Oh, 'course he did." Morven chuckled and wrapped his arms around both girl's shoulders. "Well, here I be in Honah Lee with me two favorite lasses… What'll we do, ladies?"

"Oh, I want to get presents for everyone for Yuletide!" Telyn exclaimed. "I told Krollin I would send him some new boots and Quigli wants a new pipe… Oh, and I have to find a dress for the celebration at Puff's!"

Alyx tossed the girl a glance. "You're going?"

Telyn nodded and blushed again. "Prince Roland invited me."

Alyx groaned, inwardly, and let the girl lead her towards the nearest shop. It seemed no matter what, she was never going to be rid of the Seelie Court.

* * *

><p>Frowning as he reappeared near the palace in Honah Lee, Jareth grabbed a passing servant, lifting the small creature off its feet. "Where is the Lady Sarah?"<p>

The tiny gnome blinked up at the Goblin King and said. "I think she's with them other Ladies and Gents in the far courtyard, Yer Grace. In the middle o' the garden's, sir."

Releasing the frightened man, Jareth stalked through the gardens, barely noticing the beautifully enchanted flowers around him. All species of flowers in Puff's garden were enchanted in the wintertime so that they bloomed as ice, so that all year there could be the splendor of flowers in Honah Lee. Their colors were not as vibrant, but more a more translucent shade of every color. Budding ice roses were shining against the shimmering purple of the frozen violets and Jareth's own flower sat in the middle of this beautiful and frozen garden.

Beautiful music swept along the wind as Jareth eyed the gathering before him. A young Fae man sat before a gathering of nobles, his fingers dancing along the strings of a violin. His long blonde hair had been swept back into a half-ponytail at the crown of his head and he was dressed in a white poet's shirt with a black vest framing his muscular chest. His long legs were encased in black breeches and shining riding boots. Jaron recognized him as King Theoden's eldest and remaining son, Annibal Piten. The prince was far nobler than his brother, Ramsden and worthy heir to Theoden's throne. The lad also happened to have a knack for music. He also happened to be courting Jareth's sister.

Jareth's eyes swept over the small gathering of nobles watching the impromptu concert with pleasant half-smiles and he found his bride-to-be. Sarah was in the front row, her eyes bright as she watched Annibal play. A smile tugged at Jareth's lips as he watched her, delighted with her happiness. Her informal crown was upon her brow and glinting in the sunlight, reminding one and all who she was. On one long and somber note, Annibal finished and took a bow to the applauding nobles. The group all rose and began to mingle. Sarah saw Jareth and went to him, quickly.

"Did you hear Annibal play Jareth?" Sarah asked. "I've never heard such beautiful music!"

Jareth nodded. "Aye the Austral Prince does have a talent for all things musical."

Sarah frowned. "Something's troubling you. What is it?"

Jareth took her arm and began to lead her away from the group so wandering ears would not eavesdrop into their conversation. "Where is Jaron?"

"He went into town with Trog. Said something about getting a suit made and then they were gonna hunt down Roland. Why?" Sarah asked.

Jareth looked around to make sure no one was too close and whispered. "She's here."

"Who?"

"Alyx is here in Honah Lee."

"What?" Sarah yelped and everyone turned to stare at the couple. She covered her mouth with her hand and blushed. She lowered her voice. "She's here? She's okay? How was she?"

"Well, she still has the venomous tongue of a pit viper… I know that she was the elf that saved my brother."

Sarah bit her lip. "Oh… Morven made us promise not to-"

Jareth raised one hand to stop her. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that Jaron is not going to be happy when he finds that she is in Honah Lee."

Sarah frowned. "Oh, yeah…"

"Apparently, she's shunned him for the pirate."

"Oh, dear. No wonder he's been in such a foul mood."

"Precisely…" Jareth groaned. "I have a feeling this is going to be a terrible holiday."

"Oh, don't say that!" Sarah admonished. "Perhaps its fate that wants those two to mesh out their differences."

"One can only hope, precious." Jareth took her hand and pressed a kiss to the palm. "I am beginning to think that it would be sensible to let nature take its course with those two."

"I can certainly agree with that."

Sarah took his offered arm and let him lead her towards the castle. He looked about and gave her a smirk. "Where is your winged rat hiding?"

"Puff is attempting to teach him to fly."

"Ah, so we have some time to ourselves then?" A twinkle came to Jareth's eyes. "Is there a chance that I could persuade you into joining me for an early supper? Honah Lee is filled to the brim with delightful restr-"

"You had me at the word dinner!"

* * *

><p>Jaron stood before the tailor as they put the finishing touches on his new suit. He grimaced as he studied his reflection in the mirror. "Tell me the truth. Do the pants make my arse look big?"<p>

"No, your arse makes your arse look big, banshee-breath." Trog replied, drolly

He frowned and wagged a finger her direction. "That's not supportive. And here I was going to make you my best man when I get hitched. If you could lift the ring of course…"

Trog snorted and raised her chin. "I'm not coming to your stupid wedding."

"Not coming? Why not?"

"I am protesting. An' after you get married I'm having nothing more to do with you. Enjoy my company while it lasts, ogre-toes."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Because if you've really gone stupid enough to get married and it ain't to Alyx, I want nothing more to do with you. You're obviously crazy. A very bad influence on me." Trog studied her nails as Jaron shooed away the tailor, with a flick of his wrist.

Jaron gave her a glare, crossing his arms over his chest. "She doesn't want me, Trog. She made that perfectly clear."

"She lied."

"Lied?" Jaron snorted. "Why would she lie about how she feels about me?"

"I don't know! All you half mortal's are weird!" Trog snapped. "All I know is no woman would go through what she went through to save you if there wasn't love there."

"Trog, please see reason." Jaron pinched the bridge of his nose, the beginnings of a headache racking his brain.

"This is my form of protest."

"You are being silly."

"No, _you_ are being silly."

Jaron scowled. "Troll toes."

"Fenoderre face!" Trog blew a raspberry at him and turned her back to him.

"Are you really going to be like this? Don't you want me happy?"

"Yes, but marrying some random girl isn't going to make you happy."

"How would you know? You aren't me." Jaron pointed out, angrily. "How do you know what makes me happy?"

Trog spun around and pointed a finger at him. "I've known you since the day we was born, Jaron. Your mother and mine shared the same midwife in Goodfellow Glenn all those years ago. We've been thicker than thieves since birth and I know that that girl is the only things that has ever made you truly happy."

Jaron yelled. "She doesn't want me, Trog!"

Trog narrowed her eyes. "She came back for you, Jaron. Even with the price Mab put on her head and with Oberon looking for her, she came to save you."

Jareth gave her a glare. "Fine! Be that way then! Go on if you don't want to be around me anymore!"

Storming out of the room, Jaron collided with a small body. He grabbed the girl's shoulders to steady her as she gasped in surprise.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Your Grace!" Telyn bobbed into a nervous curtsy. "I was-"

"It was my fault, my lady." Jaron gave her a short bow. "Please accept my apologies."

Telyn gave him a bright smile. "I'm Telyn Squall, Your Grace."

Jaron cocked one eyebrow. "Squall? Are you-"

"Captain Squall's daughter… Yes." Telyn looked about, nervously, and dropped her voice. "And close friends with Alyx."

"You don't say…" Jaron replied, dryly. "And are you not also the estranged daughter of the former mayor of Trader's Post, Tybolt Brownleaf?"

Telyn's eyes widened. "How-"

"Friend of Fairies… Remember? Woodland Fairies like to gossip." Jaron gave her a small smile. "Don't worry. I'd wager that no one in your family will wish to tangle with Alyx over you again. You are quite safe in your new life."

"How do you know-"

"In the weeks since my return I have made it my personal mission to know much about her travels the last seven years, Miss Squall." Jaron's eyes grew distant. "I believed that I knew everything about her once…"

"Good! Then you can help me find her a Yuletide present!" Telyn beamed and took his hand to lead him to the door of the store. "I've been to six stores already and I haven't found a single thing!"

"Miss Squall, I-"

"Call me Telyn."

"Telyn… I do not wish to seem rude, but… Oh, how do I phrase this… There is no way in the seven layers of hell that I would want to help pick out a _present_ for that woman."

Telyn dropped his hand and put her hands on her hips. "That's no way to act at Yuletide. Stop pouting and come on."

Jaron was taken slightly aback by the young woman's attitude, but soon realized why Alyx took such a shine to the young elfish girl for she was so much like her.

Telyn must have realized how bossy she seemed, because she reached out for his hand again with a worried look on her face. "I'm sorry, Prince Jaron. I-"

"Just call me Jaron." Surprising them both, Jaron took her hand and said, softly. "She used to play the guitar… I believe it was once her passion."

Telyn's bright smile returned and she dragged him out the door and into the snow covered streets. "See, I knew you could help me! I think there's a music shop just up the street!"

As the young elf dragged him along, Jaron felt something in his heart lift a little. Perhaps it was only this town at Yuletide and this lovely girl's spirit, but something was certainly lifting his spirits. It seemed the dark cloud over him was on the verge of dissipating. As they entered the music store, the satyr behind the counter, brightened at the sight of the Goblin Prince.

"Your Majesty! It is a pleasure to see you well and safe again within the arms of the Seelie Court! What do I have the honor of doing for you today?"

Teyln gave the satyr a bright smile. "We need a guitar."

The satyr returned her smile and gestured to the many instruments along the walls. "I have many to-"

"Not just any guitar, Opus." Jaron interjected. "It needs to be a perfect fit for a woman."

Opus looked to Telyn. "_This_ woman, sire?"

Telyn giggled. "No, but, she about my size… And it must play beautifully!"

"It must sound as beautiful as she." Jaron said, softly, and took a small bag of gold from his pocket. He tossed it upon the counter. "Price is no object."

Telyn gave Jaron a look. "I was going to buy it, Jaron. I have money an-"

Jaron put up one hand to shush her. "You've told me once that it is Yuletide, Telyn. It makes me happy to buy this for her."

Opus watched the pair with a slight smile. "Ah, I see. A surprise gift for a special lover, Your Grace? Say no more!"

Opus jumped from the small crate he stood upon and motioned for them to follow him. He trotted on his cloven feet to a cupboard along one wall. "I have just the instrument, Sire! It was made in my cousin's shop in Allerleirauh, under the guidance of Pan himself!"

Opus removed a battered guitar case and sat it down upon the nearest table. Snapping it open with flourish, he beamed with pride. Telyn gasped at the beautiful guitar nestled in red velvet. It was painted black with an intricate gold leaf work design upon the body that Telyn ran one finger along, gently. Each inlay was a tiny golden jasmine flower and the machine heads on the headstock were fashioned like golden leaves.

"It is enchanted to maintain proper tune and exquisite sound. The body and neck are carved from willow wood to give it a certain _flair_ when played by skilled hands. The strings are pure silk from the Royal Silkworms in Xanthe Fai and nigh unbreakable… Would it suit her tastes, Sire?"

Jaron did not speak, but merely reached out to strum his fingers across the nearly translucent strings. He closed his eyes as the sweet notes drifted about him and his thoughts drifted to sweet jasmine on a summer wind.

"Opus, it's marvelous!" Telyn clasped her hands together, merrily. "Oh, Jaron, she'll love it!"

Jaron nodded. "We'll take it."

"Excellent choice, Sire. I shall go to the back and select a case fo-"

"No. This case will do fine." Jaron closed it and gave Telyn a small smile. "It will make her happy."

As Opus moved to wrap the gift in festive tissue papers, Telyn gave Jaron another bright smile and wrapped her arms around him to hug him tightly. "She's going to have a kitten when she see this! Thank you!"

"Thank _you_, Telyn. You have certainly brightened my spirits today."

"See what I've been tellin' ya, Annibal? The man's insatiable." Roland thick brogue drawled and the pair turned to see him and Prince Annibal at the door of the shop. Roland shook his head and clicked his tongue, disapprovingly. "Leave him alone for ten seconds an' he's all over the prettiest lass in Honah Lee."

"He away hogs all of the pretty girls." Annibal shook his head and cradled his violin under one arm.

Telyn cheeks flushed and she ducked her head. Jaron gave his old friends a smile and wrapped one supportive arm around the girl's shoulders.

"And what are you dunderheads doing here? Nosing about?" Jaron asked, nonchalantly.

Annibal gestured to his violin with a smirk. "Broke a string."

"An' I'm thinkin' of buyin' me self a tambourine or a cowbell…" Roland beamed. "I 'eard gals liked men who play an instrument."

"Uh-huh… Boys, meet the Lady Telyn Squall… Telyn, that shameless loudmouth is Roland Amarantha and the musical lout with him is Annibal Caradoc."

"Aye, me an' the lass met only yesterday." Roland gave the girl a wink as he bent to press a kiss to her knuckles. "Annibal an' me escorted her carriage from Bethmoora."

"Miss Squall is a dear friend of my sister, Mina." Annibal explained. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Telyn."

It was almost as if Telyn did not hear him, for she was far too focused on the fact that Roland was kissing her knuckles. She had developed a mild and possibly stupid crush on the Highland Prince since meeting him at Mina's home some time before.

"Roland, stop befuddling the poor girl." Annibal chuckled.

"My apologies." Roland gave Jaron a broad grin. "Whatcha' up to, cousin? 'Sides turning Trog into a 12 inch hurricane of fury, of course."

"She started it." Jaron replied in defense. "I've been helping Telyn find a gift for her friend."

"Oh? What friend?"

"Isn't that being a bit nosy, Prince Roland?" Telyn had gained back some of her bravado and gave him a sweet smile.

"My apologies…" He gave her his best smile and then looked back to Jaron. "Spill it… Who's the guitar for?"

"You , sir, are relentless…" Telyn replied with a chuckle as she took the wrapped gift from Opus. She leaned over to give Jaron a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, again. I know she'll love it."

"Thanks for making me smile, Telyn." Jaron inclined his head. "Happy Yuletide."

She wrinkled her nose and smiled, happily. With that, the elfish girl rushed from the shop, tossing a quick goodbye over one shoulder. Roland watched her leave and looked back to Jaron. "An' why do I get the feelin' yer hidin' somethin' from us?"

"Aren't there better places to discuss my private life?" Jaron retorted.

"No. Now fess up." Annibal replied. "We know that girl is Morven Squall's ward."

"She needed a gift for Alyx." Jaron explained, softly. "I helped her… It brightened me a little to do so."

Annibal slapped one hand against Jaron's back in comfort. "Then you are truly on the mend, my friend."

"Good news, indeed! Now wipe that long look from yer face, cousin." Roland wrapped one arm around Jaron's shoulders to lead him from the shop. "We've some celebrating to do."

"Celebrating?" Jaron raised one eyebrow at his friends. "What for?"

"Our nearest an' dearest friend Annibal has done gone an' decided to be takin' that fateful plunge to join the ranks of the desolate by proposin' marriage. 'Course, I warned 'im that Sindhe women be descended from harpies, but the man donna have sense left in 'im!"

Jaron gave Annibal a questioning look. "You and Jora? Really? Weren't the pair of you in a tiff only last week that shook the foundations of the palace in Merial?"

"I tried tellin' the lad, but there's no talkin' to 'im." Roland shrugged and sighed.

"Aye, I may have become daft, but I've never been happier." Annibal joined the group on Jaron's free side and wrapped his arm around Jaron's shoulders likewise to Roland. "Come, we're off to the pubs to celebrate what is certain to be my last evening as a free man."

"How are you certain that you are ready to be wed? I mean-" Jaron asked.

"Oh? Doubts comin' from the lad who announced to his brother he intended on weddin' soon himself?" Annibal shook his head.

Jaron shrugged. "Apparently it's all the rage these days."'

Roland snorted. "Bah! I think you've been struck 'bout the head to often cousin! Come, ya fools an' let's nick a bottle or two o' wine from Puff's cellar."

The trio laughed, merrily, and ascended on Honah Lee to wreak havoc and merriment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I borrowed Puff the Magic Dragon for this story… As well as Elora Danan of Tir Asleen and Fin Raziel from Willow (GREAT MOVIE!). Hope you all like it so far!**

**~Nin~**


End file.
